


if history speaks

by kizzie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizzie/pseuds/kizzie
Summary: Don’t worry, John said. I won’t let you fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agasthiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agasthiya/gifts).



> The title is from John My Beloved by Sufjan Stevens!
> 
> Ice skating gays for Nora's secret Santa gift <33

“John…” Sherlock muttered warily. “On second hand, I’m not sure if this is such a good idea.”

John turned and grinned, entire face lighting up, the snowflakes caught in his hair and his eyelashes making him look absolutely ethereal. Beyond him, the ice glowed in the sun. Children in their skates drifted awkwardly along, dressed warmly in their winter coats and hats and scarves. After everything they’d been through in the past years, Sherlock still couldn’t quite believe they were here.

“You’ll love it,” John said. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

John grabbed Sherlock’s gloved hands and pulled him gently onto the ice, skating backward as he went.

_ There was something written in the paper the other day about free ice skating on Christmas Eve, _ John had said.  _ I used to love ice skating as a kid. We’d go every winter. Harry was always better at it than me, but she taught me how to skate backwards, and we’d always get hot chocolate afterward… _

Sherlock’s train of thought was broken as he nearly toppled over, only saved by John’s arm wrapping tight around his waist.

“Woah, hey there,” John said. Their faces were mere inches apart now. Sherlock could feel John’s breath on his cheek, could see it leave John’s lips in light gray clouds of mist. He couldn’t believe they were here.

John smiled softly, eyes shining in a way Sherlock remembers from when they first met, eating dinner at Angelo’s as the world glowed just outside the restaurant windows. “What are you thinking about?” John asked quietly.

There was a time when Sherlock couldn’t answer truthfully, or risk a broken heart.

“You,” he said simply, after a moment. “Us.”

“What about us?” John questioned, although from the look on his face, he already knew.

Sherlock sighed. “It’s been a long few years,” he said. He didn’t want to make John sad on Christmas Eve, but he couldn’t stop thinking.

If things had only been the slightest bit different, they wouldn’t be here now. Sherlock could have died somewhere a thousand miles away, and John never would have even suspected. John could have stayed married, had a wife and a child like Sherlock always thought John wanted. If things hadn’t happened exactly the way they did, they could still be dancing around each other, too afraid to reveal how they truly felt.

John must have seen something in Sherlock’s expression, as his eyebrows knit together in concern. “Hey,” he said. “We’re here now. It’s okay.”

“John?” Sherlock breathed hesitantly.

“Sherlock,” John answered.

Sherlock leaned up and pressed his lips to John’s, and although it wasn’t their first kiss, he couldn’t help but feel like it was something new. John was so _ warm_, even out in this cold, even after all this time.

When they parted, John laughed. “Come on,” he said, skating smoothly in a circle around Sherlock. “I’ll teach you how to do it.”

Sherlock laughed too. “Alright,” he said, finally feeling complete.


End file.
